Enough is Enough
by Eclar1916
Summary: Wonder what happens when Squidward has had enough of SpongeBob's crap? Read and find out. Rated T for murder. Possible OOC (Don't kill me)


**Hello SpongeBob readers. Eclar1916 here. While I primarily write for Loud House, I have some plans for SpongeBob. This is just a brief one shot. I never liked how Squidward was tortured in SpongeBob. What if he had enough and snapped on SpongeBob. This is inspired by a scene from American Psycho. Favorite, follow, and leave a review. Let's get into this.**

Normally, Squidward would never invite SpongeBob to his house. However, today was a very special day. Today is the day Squidward settles his issue with SpongeBob once and for all. Earlier today, Squidward went to the hardware store and bought an ax. He is putting the finishing touches on prepping his home. Squidward goes through his closet, looking for something important.

Squidward: Come on. Where is it? I don't have time, or $30 to get another one. Oh, there it is.

Squidward pulls out a CD. The CD is Saliva's album, Back Into Your System. He sets the album and a radio with a CD player onto the shelf in the living room. Squidward plugs in the radio. Light classical music fills the living room. A ding is heard and a sweet scent fills the living room.

Squidward: Brownies are done.

Squidward happily skips into the kitchen. Once there, he puts on a pair of oven mits and opens the oven. Smiling, he pulls out a tray of brownies. After waiting for the tray to cool, Squidward takes his oven mits off and grabs a knife. With said knife, he slowly cuts the brownies into perfect squares. Then, Squidward piles the brownies onto a plate and sets them onto the coffee table.

A knock is heard at the door. Squidward walks and opens the door. A smiling SpongeBob stands on the porch. Squidward is filled with sinister joy. _My guest has finally arrived._

SpongeBob: Squidward. You invited me?

Squidward: Yes, SpongeBob. Come in, make yourself at home.

SpongeBob: Why, thank you Squidward.

SpongeBob walks into the house. He looks around to see that Squidward has tidied the place up. Yeah, tidy. Newspaper all over the floors. That doesn't seem suspicious at all. SpongeBob sits onto the couch. A sweet aroma enters SpongeBob's nostrils. He looks down and sees the tray of brownies. Squidward sits down next to SpongeBob.

Squidward: Want one?

SpongeBob: Don't mind if I do.

Squidward watches with slight disgust as SpongeBob picks up a brownie. SpongeBob takes a bite out of it. He is smacking loudly and chewing with his mouth open and eyes closed. Squidward watches with a disgusted look on his face. _That's disgusting._ Squidward thought.

SpongeBob: . These taste great Squidward.

Squidward almost gags as SpongeBob said that with a mouthful of brownies. Squidward stands up, remembering the plan. He closes the blinds and walks toward the shelf. SpongeBob finishes the last of his brownie.

Squidward: Hey, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Yes, Squidward.

Squidward: Do you like the band Saliva?

SpongeBob: They're okay.

This question left SpongeBob confused. He had no idea Squidward liked that type of music. Then again, Squidward was in a band with him. Squidward pulls out the album.

Squidward: Their early work was a little "too sloppy" for my tastes. When they released Every Six Seconds in 2001, that really put them on the map, commercially and artistically.

SpongeBob is mesmerized. Not only did Squidward listen to post grunge, he also gives highly logical critiques for his favorites. Squidward places the CD into the radio. He goes back into the kitchen and grabs the ax.

Squidward: The album has a smooth, melodic instrumental and combative wordplay that really gives the songs a big boost.

Squidward walks toward the radio and presses play. An instrumental to a song plays. After a few seconds, the lyrics begin. SpongeBob taps his foot to the song.

Squidward: In 2002, they released this, Back Into Your System, one of Saliva's most critically acclaimed albums. I believe their undisputed masterpiece is 'Always." A song so catchy, most people don't listen to the lyrics.

Squidward picks up the ax.

Squidward: But they should. Not only because it pump you up in a slow, melodic manner, but it's Saliva's personal statement on revenge and heartbreak. HEY SPONGEBOB!

SpongeBob turns around and faces Squidward. His smile becomes a shocked face. Before SpongeBob could let out as much as a gasp, Squidward lowers the ax. Blood splatters on the floor and onto Squidward, who is wearing a plastic coat.

Squidward: TRY RUINING MY DAY NOW YOU ANNOYING YELLOW BASTARD!

Squidward brings the ax down again and again. Each hit splattering more blood. Eventually, Squidward loses energy and drops the ax. He surveys the damage he had done. Blood is all over the floor. SpongeBob's arms and legs are severed off. Fortunately, none of the blood spread too far.

Squidward: Ha ha ha! Finally. I killed the little twerp. What do I do with the body?

Squidward began planning on hiding the body. He could cut it into pieces, blend it into Gary's food, and feed it to Gary. Nah. That's taking it too far. Gary doesn't deserve that. He could bury it and let the nematodes get to it. No. No. No. Some little brat is gonna play in the dirt and dig it up. Hey mommy. I found a fake toy hand.

Jeez people, watch or kids. Eventually, an idea pops into Squidward's head.

Squidward: I got an idea.

 **Two weeks later**

The Krusty Krab. To most, it is one of Bikini Bottom's best places to go. To Squidward however, it is a grease trap and a health hazard ran by a cheapskate. Speak of the devil, Mr. Krabs approaches Squidward's boat.

Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward, where is me fry cook?

Squidward: How am I supposed to know?

Mr. Krabs: He's your neighbor Mr. Squidward.

A rancid odor fills the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs smells it and covers his nose. Squidward obviously knows what this is. Fortunately for him, he had a contingency plan.

Mr. Krabs: P.U. What's that foul odor filling me restaurant?

On cue, Officer John walks into the Krusty Krab. Under his breath, Squidward snickers.

Officer John: Mr. Krabs, we believe you are related to the disappearance of SpongeBob Squarepants.

Mr. Krabs: That's preposterous.

Officer John: We got an anonymous tip stating that you were seen killing Mr. Squarepants. We need to take you in for questioning.

Officer John cuffs Mr. Krabs. In the months following, Mr. Krabs was tried and falsely found guilty of SpongeBob's murder. Two days after Mr. Krabs' arrest, SpongeBob's remains were found under the floorboards of the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob has been widely missed since then. Patrick and Sandy left Bikini Bottom following the trial. Squidward gained full ownership of the Krusty Krab. He immediately formed a partnership with Plankton. Due to the controversy surrounding Mr. Krabs, the Krabby patty stopped being made.

No problem. Squidward and Plankton used the Chum Fricassee recipe and made millions. Mr. Krabs is serving life and Pearl went to live with her friends. Bikini Bottom was never the same again.

 **Wow. That was heavy. I usually write lighter stories. But, I prefer a mix of everything. Don't give me any crap about the script format. I have read plenty of fanfictions on this site with script format. Goodbye and goodnight!**


End file.
